Three Times They Were Interrupted, One Time They Weren't
by Brook18
Summary: Amelia and Owen keep being interrupted while they're trying to get it on, until one time they fortunately aren't disturbed by anyone.


"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look in scrubs" Amelia panted as she trailed her hands under his scrub top and up and down his abs. "Because you do, so hot". Owen had been sucking and nibbling her neck, but now he grinned and he brought his head back up so he could kiss her lips.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck, scratching it slightly with her nails. She pulled him closer, frantically deepening the kiss.

The lust in the air was palpable and she wanted more, needed more. His hands were roaming her body, wordlessly letting her know that he felt the same. The feeling of his hands on her was incredible, occasionally his calloused fingers moved over her bare skin and left goosebumps in their wake.

Whatever little self control she'd had left until now disappeared and she hastily pulled off his scrub top. They momentarily had to break apart so she could get it over his head, but then his lips hastily met her again.

Amelia pushed him into the wall of the on call room they were currently occupying. He was about to take her top of as well, was already pulling on the hem, when a loud buzzing rang through to room.

"Nooo", she whined, "Not again". The first two times they'd tried getting it on at the hospital had ended with their pagers buzzing as well, and it seemed that things were going to be no different now that they were dating. How everybody else was doing it Amelia had no idea.

Owen took his phone from his pocket and looked down to see how urgent it was. The look on his face told her enough and she hung her head back in frustration. "You have to go". It wasn't a question, just a statement.

He nodded dejectedly. "I'm sorry, I'd much rather stay but it's a 911 so I have to take it". He cupped her face with his hand and forced her to meet his eye. "We'll continue this later". She grinned as she remembered the last time he'd made that promise, because it had been broken then thanks to another interruption.

"We better" She quoted her own response from back then and she quickly kissed his lips. "Now go, before your interns have a chance to kill your patient".

After one last look he walked out the door and left her standing there, with no other company then her own disappointment.

 _xXx_

It took nearly a day before they could follow up on their little makeout session. Both doctors had been busy with work, both had been on call that night, and nearing the end of her shift Amelia had been called into an emergency surgery on a ten year old kid.

When she was finally done with the surgery, and her patient was out of the woods, at least for now, she made her way over to an on call room. She wished Owen was still there, but his shift had ended hours ago so the chances were slim.

To her surprise however, and her pleasure, he was the first thing she spotted as she walked into the on call room. He was lying in the bottom of one of the bunk beds, seemingly fast asleep. All her fatigue suddenly disappeared and she entered and closed the door behind her.

Owen was a light sleeper and so she was careful to be as quiet as possible as she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her plan to wake him wouldn't work if he woke up too early.

She lightly kissed his lips. Immediately she could tell that he'd woken up, because his body froze into place. The next second though the deepened the kiss and pulled her with him as he rolled over, ending up half laying on top of her, their legs tangled together.

He'd been craving her ever since the day before, wanting her close. And so it made him extremely happy to be holding her right now. She responded to the kiss enthusiastically, tangling her hands in his rugged locks.

They kissed vigorously and impatiently, wanting to take each other in fully, and not wanting anything to separate them anymore. He moved his hands to the bottom of her scrub top so he can pull it up.

Just then however the door to the on call room swung open, revealing Edwards. The resident started saying "Doctor Sheph.." but as soon as she saw the two lying on the bed she closed the door again, only leaving it open a small crack. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I can come back another time".

Amelia sighed, painfully aware that their moment was over yet again, thanks to the interruption. "It's fine Edwards, you can come in. We're both fully dressed. What do you need?".

Hesitantly Edwards stepped back in. "You told me to get you if Patrick regained consciousness. He woke up a few minutes ago. I figured you'd want to do the exam yourself".

"He's awake already?" Amelia asked, and Edwards nodded. Patients rarely woke up this quickly. Not after brain surgery at least. Leave it to her to have something amazing like this happen with such bad timing.

She sat up straight. "Okay, go check on him. I'll be there in a minute".

The resident left swiftly, closing the door on her way out. Amelia tried to tidy herself up a bit and pulled her hair into a bun. Then she looked over her shoulder at Owen, who was still lying flat on his back, disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to check on this kid" She said remorsefully, and he gave her a smile in return. "Don't worry about it. Last time it was me who had to go, so in a way this is just karmic payback".

She grinned at his joking matter, touched by how he was trying to comfort her this way. Then she got more wistful again, "You realise we're never having sex again at this rate?".

He sat up a bit more, leaning on his elbow and defiantly shook his head. "We wíll. We just… we have to plan it more carefully", He paused as if he was contemplating something, then he asked "Are you on call to night?".

Amelia could see where this was going. "No but.." Before she could say more he interrupted her. "No buts. You can come over to the trailer. We'll have dinner. And then we can have sex". He was looking so utterly blissful, as if this was the perfect solution. She hated that she had to spoil his plans. "I'm not on call but I am watching the kids".

His face fell for a second but he quickly recovered. "That's fine too. I can come to the house, we can put the kids to bed and then we can fool around on the couch. Until we go to bed early that is".

She laughed at his eagerness. "You're gonna make me the worst babysitter ever" She joked, but it didn't have the intended effect as a flash of worry dominated his features. "We don't have to, if you don't want to".

Her heart swelled at his genuine concern and she smiled at him. "I do Owen, I was only joking. I really have to go, but I'll see you tonight". And after a quick kiss on his lips, she was up and out of the room. This time leaving him to his disappointment.

 _xXx_

That night they were lying on the sofa. Owen on top of Amelia, his hands on her neck and in her hair. She had her hands on his chest, and her legs wrapped around his hips. They'd been kissing passionately for a few minutes now.

They'd put the kids to bed twenty minutes ago. It'd been surprisingly easy, with the adults only outnumbered by a sleepy baby. Bailey had donned his pjs without protest and had gone out like a light. Zola had insisted on a bed time story from Owen, but she too was now fast asleep.

And the adults had taken to the couch. They were making out as if their lives depended on it, tongues battling for dominance.

His hands roamed her body like they were mapping out a landscape. They were half sitting up, half lying down, Owen on top. Amelia has her hands on his chest, feeling this abs through his t-shirt.

Just as she was about to remove his shirt a small voice sounded from the other side of the room, "Auntie Amy?". Zola was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking sickly, and clutching a stuffed animal to her chest.

Amelia sat up immediately, pushing Owen away instinctively. "What is it sweetheart?". The little girl walked closer to the couch, "I don't feel good". And without warning she threw up all over the floor.

Rushing over Amelia carefully avoided the bile, and was at Zola's side in seconds. She crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her forehead. Zola felt feverish and she looked pale too.

"Oh sweetie, come here," Amelia said as she lead her niece to the couch. Owen was now sitting in the corner, having kept his distance as he watched the two. "Why don't you go sit on the couch with uncle Owen and watch a movie while I clean up?" Amelia suggested, "I'll get you some water".

Then she looked at Owen, "Do you mind". He shook his head fervently, "Of course not". Zola climbed up on the couch and Owen pulled her to him, so she was lying against his side. "What do you wanna watch Zo?" Amelia asked.

The little girl took no time to think before she replied, "Frozen". And Amelia obediently put the dvd into the player.

She then turned to the supply closet to take out everything she needed to clean up, plus an extra bucket to put down next to Zola, just in case.

It didn't take Amelia too long to finish cleaning the floor because Zola hadn't eaten that much either, which meant there hadn't been a lot in her stomach to throw up. When she'd finished she took a seat next to Owen and Zola on the couch.

Amelia carefully stroked Zola's hair as they watched the movie. She intended to let the girl finish the movie and then bring her back to bed. However, thirty minutes in she noticed Zola's breathing slowing down, and not much later the girl was vast asleep.

"Owen, can you carry her to her bedroom" She whispered and he nodded, carefully picking Zola up and carrying her up the stairs. Amelia followed with the bucket.

They put Zola to bed together, both trying not to think too much about the fact that this could be in store for them in the future, if they continued their relationship. Then they silently went back downstairs.

Amelia slumped down on the couch and stared at Owen, "We're cursed. This proves it, we're so cursed". Owen sat down next to her and pulled her to him. "We are not cursed. You're overreacting".

She gave him a look of utter scepticism. "We constantly have to postpone thanks to some form of sickness. At the hospital it's patients, and here it's Zola. Poor thing". He could tell she was completely frustrated and he pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him, "Look, I think it's worth the wait. We just have to be patient".

His tone, and the sweetness in his voice, made her smile, and she kissed him. "I don't share your level of patience" Amelia teased, "But, I will wait, and I'll make sure that it's worth it". She kissed him again, more passionately this time, and longer.

They only broke apart when they heard the sound of a key turning at the front door. Looking up they saw Meredith walking in, and Amelia quickly got of Owen's lap. Her sister in law may have given them her blessing, finding them fooling around on the couch in her own living room might be pushing it.

"Hey" Meredith said as she walked over to the kitchen, "How did everything go?". Amelia stood to join her, "It went great, they were very cooperative. Zola's sick though, she threw up about an hour ago". Meredith looked overly concerned and Amelia quickly elaborated, "Just a slight fever, probably the flu. She sat down stairs for a little while and Owen carried her back to bed after she'd fallen asleep".

Meredith's fears settled and she sighed. "Okay, thank you". Amelia smiled, "Any time", then she said, "Owen and I were planning on heading to the trailer, but I can stay here if you want".

"We were?" Owen piped up from where he was still sitting on the couch. Amelia gave him a suggestive look and he caught up quickly, "Right, we were".

Meredith too seemed to understand what was going on and she grinned. "No I'm good, go enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll call you if I need anything".

Owen got up from the couch and Amelia joined him as he walked over to the front door. "Goodnight" They called back to Meredith and then they were out the door.

It was only a short walk from the house to the trailer but Amelia's impatience caught up with her about half way there and she started running. Owen followed quickly, and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around as he did. She bowed her head down and kissed him, but pulled away so he could see were he was going.

He only put her down when they were in the trailer, and only so that he could remove her t-shirt. Amelia used his t-shirt to pull his head down to kiss him, and drag him towards the bedroom. Once there she nearly ripped it off his body.

Their hands were all over each other. Amelia scratched up and down his back and neck, then made her way over to his belt buckle and zipper. Owen had one hand tangled in her hair and used the other to unhook her bra.

It took no time at all for them to unclothe the other completely. When they were completely naked Owen picked Amelia up without warning and threw them down on the bed, eliciting a squeal from her lips.

She took revenge by straddling his waist, effectively pinning him down. He didn't mind in the slightest though, if anything it turned him on more. She kissed him, and then trailed her mouth down his neck, sucking on his pulse point.

While she sucked on his neck she brought one of her hands down behind her back, finding his penis already nearly erect. She grinned into his neck and started stroking him, moving her hand up and down. She knew exactly how to please him and what pace to move at.

Amelia sat up and met his eyes, and he felt his resolve waver. She looked so incredible. He knew though that she had to stop now, and he grabbed her wrist with his hand. "If you keep going I won't be able to control myself, and it won't be worth it".

She smiled at his smugly, "Maybe that's exactly what I want". He grinned back at her. If she wanted him out of control, that was what he was going to give her. Without warning he flipped them over, holding himself up so that he wouldn't crush her.

Aligning himself with her entrance he looked her in the eye, "Be careful what you wish for", and then he pushed into her, making her gasp.

It felt so good to have him inside her. He gave her a second to adjust to the feeling and then he started moving. He too knew exactly what buttons to push and he varied his pace, occasionally slowing, or fastening.

He was a tease though, and when he saw the ecstasy building in her eyes he pulled out of her, eliciting a frustrated moan from her. "Owen" She whined, and he smirked, thinking it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. As she saw the smirk she slapped his shoulder lightly, "Rude", and rolled them over once more.

Amelia pushed herself over him and started moving, gradually picking up the pace. She feels her climax nearing and he can see it too. He wants to be the one to make her come and so he rubs her clit with his calloused fingers.

It's enough to send her over the edge and he can feel her tighten around him. The combination of her walls clenching around him plus the sight of her as she rides out her climax makes him come too and so they finish together.

Amelia holds herself up long enough so that Owen could pull out of her and then collapsed on his chest. His hands found their way around her waist and he hugged her to him. She traced lazy patterns around the freckles on his arm.

"We weren't interrupted this time" He said with a gleeful expression on his face. Amelia propped her head up on her chin to look at him and smiled, "Nope".

"I think it was worth the wait" He added and then she kissed him, "It definitely was".

 **AN; There are people out there writing beautifully written, elogant, sweet stories about their romance and babies and carefully proofreading everything, and then there's me. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know. Xx**


End file.
